


Player 2

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Player 2

With his gaming headphones on, Dean held his controller tightly in his hands. His thumb moved quickly over the buttons while the other moved the joystick, his green eyes locked on the screen in front of him. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips quickly.

“Dean!” John’s voice made him jump, moving his character the wrong way, and killing him.

Groaning, he let his head fall back. “Awe, man.” He sighed, upset that he’d lasted that long just to die.

John peeked his head into his 16 year old’s room, a stern look on his face. “I’ve been calling you down to dinner for the past five minutes.” He told his son, unamused.

“Sorry.” He muttered, slipping off his headphones. “I was really into the game.” Dean sighed. “Doesn’t matter. Dead, now.” He motioned to the tv before reaching over and shutting down his system, and putting the controller on top. His headphones were left on his chair as he stood up to follow his father out.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “I don’t see what you like about those things.” He told his eldest son. “I’d get bored.” His dark eyes glanced to Dean.

Dean laughed as they made their way downstairs. “Maybe I’ll get you to play one day. Just to give you the chance to try them.” He smirked at his father, amused.

John even had to laugh at that. “If you say so.”

“Dad! I’m hungry! Can we eat now?” Came his youngest son’s voice.

“Sorry, squirt, I zoned out.” Dean ruffled Adam’s hair as he passed him.

Kate smiled at her step-son, chuckling. “I’d rather you upstairs spending hours on a game than out getting in trouble.” She told him honestly. “There are much worse things that you could be doing as a 16 year old boy.”

Sam was reading, oblivious to everything around him until Dean put his hand between Sam’s face, and the book. “Hey!” Sam shot a look up at his brother as Dean sat next to him. “I was reading that.” He snapped.

Dean laughed. “You’re always reading.” He teased. “Smells great, Kate.” He smiled at her. “And, you’re right. There are worse things.” He chuckled.

“Eat up, boys, your mother will be here a little early tonight to get you.” John told them, making Dean glance at him, curious. “Her friend just moved in from out of town, and has a couple kids your age apparently.” He filled them in. “Uh, a 15 year old girl named Theia, and a 13 year old boy named Jeremy.” He added.

Of course, the mention of a 15 year old girl piqued Dean’s interest. Not that he wanted to show that. “Oh.” He nodded slightly, his attention turning back to his food.

John smirked, shaking his head, his eyes looking over the table to meet Kate’s. A knowing look on each of their faces.

* * *

Sam and Dean were watching tv in the living room when Mary knocked on the door. Kate answered, smiling as she let her in. “Evening, Mary.” She greeted her.

Mary smiled in return. “How are you, Kate?” She asked, shutting the door behind her.

“I’ve been good, trying to keep Adam busy.” She chuckled. “How you did that with Dean, and then a newborn Sammy is beyond me. Super mom status.” Kate joked.

Adam’s laughter from upstairs, followed by John’s caught their attention. “Eh, John’s a good dad.” Mary shrugged. “We didn’t work out, but I can’t fault him with his parenting.” Her hands were in her pockets now as they stood their. “The boys ready?” She asked.

Kate nodded. “Yeah, I think they’re hanging out in the living room.” She motioned. “Boys?” She called out, turning to make her way towards the living room.

“We’re here.” Dean chuckled, coming out. “Hey, mom.” He smiled, moving over to hug her.

“Mom!” Sam grinned, doing the same. “I finished my new book.” He told her proudly.

Mary laughed. “Another trip to the bookstore in order, I take it?” She teased him, running her hand through his shaggy brown hair. He nodded eagerly. “Noted.” Mary leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “But, we have a friend to meet for ice cream.” She turned to Kate. “Maybe one day when all the boys are at school we’ll have a girl’s day and I’ll invite Sarah along, too.”

Kate smiled happily. “That would be great. Surrounded by men all day….” She rolled her eyes playfully, making Mary chuckle. “Alright, boys, see you next Friday when we come get you.” She gave them each a hug.

“BYE DAD!” They called up the stairs at once.

“BYE BOYS!” He called back right before they heard a splash. “Adam, man!” He groaned as they walked out the door.

* * *

Sam and Dean followed Mary into the ice cream parlor, both boys interested in meeting the possible new friends, but for entirely different reasons. Mary was engulfed in a warm hug from her friend, Sarah, before introducing Sam and Dean to Theia and Jeremy. “It’s so good to see you.” Mary grinned. “Let’s get a seat. Maybe a booth?” She suggested.

“Booth is perfect.” Sarah smiled in agreement.

The kids awkwardly followed their mothers to a booth and they realized too soon that it would be too tight a fight. “How about we let the kids sit in another booth?” Mary pointed out. “There’s a free one right next to this one.” She pointed.

With a shrug, Dean moved to the booth, followed by Sam, Theia, and Jeremy.

* * *

One they all had their ice creams, there was a slightly awkward silence between the four kids until Jeremy spoke up. “Do you guys like football?” He asked, hoping that one of them did.

“I like to read.” Sam shrugged.

“Sorry, kid, I’m into gaming.” Dean chuckled.

Theia’s face lit up. “Really?” She asked, earning a nod. Jeremy made an over exaggerated gagging noise, much to her dismay. “Console or computer?” She asked, suddenly wanting to get to know Dean more.

He licked some ice cream off his lips before answering. “Both.” Dean told her simply. “Some games just don’t play the same on the console as they do on the computer, and vise versa. I’ve been more into console games lately, though. You?”

Sam and Jeremy slid out of the booth and moved to sit with their mothers. “They’re being weird.” Jeremy told them, scrunching his nose.

Mary laughed and peeked over the booth to see Theia and Dean chatting away like they were old friends. “Not weird.” She corrected the two young boys. “Just weird to you guys. Give it a few years.”


End file.
